


Прекрасная кровь

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, kuzzzma



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Insanity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Сильва должен видеть кровь, должен причинить кому-то боль.





	Прекрасная кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beautiful Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623264) by [PerfidiousMadmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousMadmen/pseuds/PerfidiousMadmen). 



Нож проникает в эту гладкую, слишком гладкую плоть. Кожа надрывается, расступается перед сталью. А потом — кровь. Прекрасная кровь.

Своим жаром кровь растапливает узел ярости, пульсирующий внутри каждое мгновение каждого божьего дня. Кровь завораживает. Кровь успокаивает. Прекрасная кровь.

Но в воздухе не звучат сладостные крики. Пока не звучат. Этого можно согнуть до земли, прежде чем он сломается. Гибкий, податливый материал.

Линии, прямые и изогнутые, и все — алые. Немногие острые ощущения могут поспорить разнообразием с удовольствием осквернить безупречную кожу, оставить метку на прежде лишенном следов, вырезать клеймо владельца там, откуда его нельзя будет удалить.

Как они бредут сквозь свою жизнь, сознательно оставаясь слепыми к истинной природе вещей. Слепыми к гладкости собственной кожи. Живя по милости своих пастухов, которых, они притворяются, не существует. Но какая польза от старого сторожевого пса? Может ли он остаться со стадом? Нет, он не овца. Он несет угрозу. Лучше пристрелить. Гладкость их кожи дается такой ценой, такой ценой, о которой им лучше и не знать.

Узел снова скручивается, разрывает, раздирает, рвет в клочья нутро — и огонь вспыхивает в груди.

Нет...

Прекрасная кровь, целый мир в оттенках багрянца. Ведро воды — и воспаленные надрезы снова проступают барельефом. Быстро промокнуть полотенцем, а затем посыпать пеплом, пригоршнями пепла. Пепел серой пеленой ложится на кожу.

Тело вздрагивает, выгибается.

Помни, что ты есть прах... Серого цвета была и та, другая кожа, давным-давно, после стольких лет без света, после смерти, одной или двух.

Нет...

Пепел смешивается с кровью, проникая все глубже. Каждый надрез заполнен до краев пеплом. Плоть все впитает, заключит в себя, нарастет вокруг и сверху, твердая и вздымающаяся.

Это клеймо не смыть. Это клеймо нельзя свести...

Даже когда узел исчезнет, разрубленный тем, кто его завязал, — тем единственным, кто способен его разрубить, — даже тогда останется это клеймо, эта запись на память. Кто-то будет помнить. 

Даже если только эта овца.


End file.
